


Compelling Control

by yesalpha



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Canon Era, Control, Control Issues, Denial, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Mind Manipulation, Power Play, Power Switch, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Strong Female Characters, but im keeping it f/m, how do i say word not too much, power bottom carol, technically rogg is an alien, this is straight for once lol, this was a draft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesalpha/pseuds/yesalpha
Summary: "I will not forget about the war. Meeting her will not affect the battles I will soon lead my team through. She will become," he paused, "...compliant, to my wishes. I will limit her power. I will control her."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a toxic relationship between them, and sexist in some ways. Yon-Rogg is supposed to be hypocritical and yes, evil, like the movie.

_"And every night my mind is running around her_  
_Then it's getting louder and louder_

  
_Baby you're like lightning in a bottle_  
_I can't let you go now that I got it"_

_  
_

* * *

 

In fact, it was always her that he saw when he went to see the Supreme Intelligence. She was right.  
  
  
Even before he had met her on the Terran planet of C-53, it still had always been her. Seeing her on the alien planet for the first time had taken the air straight out of his lungs, gazing at her from across the wreckage. It had seemed almost trivial, thinking it was all in his head and she didn't even exist. Then, as she reached forward and shot the engine of that damned aircraft he needed, his mind had finally caught up with him and knew that this was _real_. She was real to him, standing a mere twenty feet away.  
  
  
Then, she just, wasn't.  
  
  
Being blown back by the blast had knocked him off of his feet and caught his mind up to speed on the situation. She just _destroyed_ a possible weapon they could have used against the skrulls. They're only recent hope on winning the war. Gone.  
  
  
_Because of some girl he apparently admired most in his life._  
  
  
It was an embarrassment, he thought, in that moment. The entire fate of the future in the war for the Kree being ruined by some woman in his visions. Well, not completely. The plans from Mar-Vell had to be somewhere, along with the energy core. He had to get them.  
  
  
Then, that was when he saw the raw power and energy that she gave off after the explosion. He stood up, vision blurry, until it focused on her fists clenched, sparks and seemingly fire-like energy emitting from her hands. She needed to be saved. To be _controlled_. This was the first time he thought what he needed to do to her: control.  
  
  
Rushing over to her, he quickly examined her body for major injuries. Instead, he saw a small metal plate near her.  
  
  
_Vers._  
  
  
_That was her name._  
  
  
He scooped her up in his arms and put her on the ship he piloted to the planet. Minn-Erva was with him; this was supposed to be a short reconnaissance mission to grab the light speed engine and leave. His plan was obviously compromised.  
  
  
As soon as he got onto the ship, Minn-Erva disappeared from his view and off to some rest room in the ship.  
  
  
During the flight back to the Kree, he hooked her up to machines while she laid still. First, doses of concentrated drugs that eased the mind and body into unconsciousness. He decided to give around two times the proper dose, not knowing if her bodily functions were jeopardized from the blast. He wanted her to stay asleep well after they reached Hala. Along with the drugs, he infused nutritional supplements, unsure on how long ago she had eaten. She also needed to stay alive until they got to Hala.  
  
  
Aside the needles in her veins, he attached some simple machines to monitor her brain function and heart circulation.  
  
  
For the final step, he took a needle to his own arm. He needed her to believe she was Kree. That she was one of them. As the blood seeped out of him, he could sense the same feeling rise up within him. _Control. The need to control her._  
  
  
He mentally slapped his own wrist, suppressing the emotion faster than squashing a bug. In truth, he had nothing else to think about besides her as she lay still, just barely out of his grasp.  
  
  
He waited until an appropriate amount of blood had been transferred, then removed the needle from his arm. The blue liquid flowed out slightly, and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye once more. She was well incapacitated, she could survive for fifteen minutes while he connected with the Supreme Intelligence.  
  
  
He kneeled down next to the bed she laid down in, feeling an urge to touch her. He clenched his fists instead, gritting his teeth. The gooey substance started to take him over, beginning at his thighs and overpowering his thoughts. His eyes shut, and he was transported to the Supreme Intelligence.  
  
  
Transported to her.  
  
  
"You seem to have found who you admire." She said, her brown uniform sharply contrasting the chrome and teal surroundings. She walked forward, her boots snapping against the floor. This was all artificial, he knows, but the sensations all felt seemingly real, and seeing _her_ in front of him, standing and alive, he began to feel the controlling feeling course through his heart.  
  
  
"It seems I have." He replied through gritted teeth. She kept walking towards him, until a foot of space was inbetween the two them.  
  
  
"Your emotions are troubling you," she started. "Do not forget what we are here to accomplish." He stared at her, taking in every feature that he had been looking at for all of this life he was in. She looked different somehow, different in the artificial world than the reality in which he truly existed.  
  
  
"I will not forget about the war. Meeting her will not affect the battles I will soon lead my team through. She will become," he paused, "...compliant, to my wishes. I will limit her power. I will control her."  
  
  
Her body turned away from him, reversing herself back to where she appeared. Her neck craned to look over her shoulder and glance in his direction.  
  
  
"You will grow to admire her; if it wasn't obvious already."  
  
  
His eyes opened to her unconscious face. The electrodes receded from his face and body, returning to the metal floor of the ship. He sighed as she slightly blinked her eyes in her sleep.  
  
  
He needed to wipe her memories.


	2. Chapter 2

Which led him to here, watching Vers smash herself into a wall.   
  
  
Yon-Rogg was training her, or at least, attempting to. Her sheer amount of willpower was strong, he knew that much just by observing her work ethic. She was too emotional, however strong her true powers might be.   
  
  
Vers had only woken up two weeks ago. She learned about the Kree history the first days awake, and discovered the energy emitting from her fists. She was just starting to get used to the feeling of power, and when she threw her fists out in front of her again, she was blown back by the intensity.   
  
  
"Control yourself!" Yon-Rogg yelled at Vers, earning a grunt in reply. He hated seeing her struggle like this; none of his students in the past have ever been this determined and gotten no results. Given, only 14 day cycles was a short amount of time, but the Supreme Intelligence committee was expecting conclusions on her uncanny powers. They were expecting some kind of report from him, but instead, he sat in his chair off to the side of the training room, head in his hands, sighing and yelling at Vers.   
  
  
"Stop telling me what to do!" She screamed only minutes later to him, the sentiment of control returning to the depths of his mind.   
  
  
Suddenly, Yon-Rogg saw himself standing up and throwing the chair off to the side, clamping his mouth shut. It landed with a thud, hitting the wall violently, and it effectively made Vers shut up and hold still. Yon-Rogg found himself in a defensive position, with his legs spread apart and arms up close to his body. His fists were naturally clenched together and his eyes flaring with anger.   
  
  
Vers immediately recoiled back, her face twisting into one of shock and fear. She had not started hand to hand combat yet with Yon-Rogg, which he was thankful for. At the moment he had the upper hand, he had the authority over her. It made his adrenaline rush quickly through his body, his mind sickishly loving the feeling of power.   
  
  
Was this how she felt with her very own strength?   
  
  
Yon-Rogg relaxed, letting himself slip from the fighting stance and over to the thrown chair. He grabbed it harder than he would have liked to, and reset it to where it originally was. He took a breath in, the murky air rushing into his lungs, and glanced back towards Vers. Her expression was more confused than scared, and he let his shoulders relax.   
  
  
"I am sorry. That will not happen again."   
  
  
She took a hesitant step forward, but Yon-Rogg stopped her before she could get closer to him.   
  
  
"Keep going."  
  
  
.  
  
  
His uniform boots clicked against the polished floor, walking briskly down the hallway to the Supreme Intelligence. After the training incident, he left quickly after, desprate to get a change in perspective.   
  
  
In the training room he was able to move more freely, due to his uniform being set off to the side, but now his movements seemed mechanical as he moved throughout the familiar hallways of the Intelligence agency. The leather rubbed tightly against his skin as he walked. It was habit, knowing where to turn and when not to walk too fast. He had been here for years ever since his dream of joining the Starforce.   
  
  
He reached the sealed room and immediately fell to his knees, waiting for the vision to overtake him. He needed answers.   
  
  
He saw Vers like usual. He saw her brown flyers uniform hug her body tight, like usual. He saw her short hair pulled back into a bun, like the way he had always seen her, since he had first been introduced to the Supreme Intelligence. It had always been the same. Why had he expected some change?  
  
  
"You do know of basic biology between a male and female, correct?" She asks him, standing with her arms crossed. Deliberately standing out of reach within the small chrome space, as far away as she could be from him. It made Yon-Rogg's skin crawl. He needed to be closer to her, even if it was just in his mind; the dissatisfaction of being so far made him feel like she had the upper hand on him, he was lacking the lead in the situation. Out of habit from their training; he needed to be closer.   
  
  
"I...do." Yon-Rogg decided to answer. He truly did know the workings of breeding, if he wanted to call it that. Sex. The one thing he truly doesn't need to do constantly. "I've had encounters. Ages ago, and not very many to begin with."  
  
  
"That is our issue here." The Intelligence told him. He refused to call it Vers. This wasn't her, this was fake, and he truly did not admire her the most out of everyone in his life. He thought this figure growing up was an important general, or perhaps a member of family that he had yet to meet.   
  
  
This, obviously was not the case.   
  
  
"Issue?" He repeated.   
  
  
"Yes," she continued, "an issue. You know about intercourse between humans. It is natural; an involuntary urge that must be satisfied. It is merely a fact of your evolution." She stepped closer to him, Yon-Rogg's mind spinning.   
  
  
"This is a _distraction_." She said sharply. He was taken aback by the accusation, his mouth slightly agape as she continued to stare at him. "We hope to learn much from her. She will be an asset, once you train her to control her emotions and her powers. This cannot happen with feelings and instinct between where we are in relation to our goals."  
  
  
Yon-Rogg closed his eyes. He desperately needed to get out of there. He needed to be away from her, even if she was fake and a figment of his imagination, he needed to not look at her. His uniform hung suddenly too tight for his body, his breathing ragged and hot. He was having an involuntary reaction to the thought of....having sex with Vers.   
  
  
"See?" She asked, snapping her fingers to get him to open his eyes. "This is what we are talking about."  
  
  
His yellow eyes shot a glare her way, moving off to one side and turning his body away from her.   
  
  
"Train her properly, or we will remove you from your position."  
  
  
Suddenly, Yon-Rogg opened his eyes to him kneeling on the polished floor again. He fell forward to his hands and laid his head on the cold ground.   
  
  
He needed to rest. To be alone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Now that Yon-Rogg had finally decided to take distance from Vers, she could not stop fucking finding him _everywhere_.   
  
  
After the discussion with the Supreme Intelligence, he started to take notice of just how much time he spent with Vers. He always was there to see her physically train, to oversee her Kree history studies, as well as the times she went to eat with the other teams. She went to rest in the evenings, her quarters just down the hall from his, even.   
  
  
He always felt so close but not close enough to control her.   
  
  
Vers eventually learned to control herself better over the next month or so. She met with the Supreme Intelligence at least once a week to discuss progress and goals for the next step forward. He always felt uncomfortable letting her leave to the facility alone, so he often rode with her on the train. The rides started off silent, every time Vers tried to ask a question Yon-Rogg shushed her and continued looking off into the distance somewhere. Anywhere else than looking at her.   
  
  
She never talked about who she saw when she went into her vision. The first time he had asked, her mouth stayed shut (for once), and he frowned when she refused to answer him. Yon-Rogg was curious yes, but wouldn't push it too much.  
  
  
The next train ride, she was intrigued enough to ask him who he saw.   
  
  
Yon-Rogg felt his breath catch slightly in his throat, and he glanced down at her to see her brown eyes staring back up at him. The fimilar feeling came rushing back over him; one that was purely instinctive.   
  
  
Lust.  
  
  
He shook his head and brushed off his stiffness.   
  
  
"I won't be telling you that, Vers." It came off harshly, and it let her ponder for a while to keep her mind busy.   
  
  
Not even five minutes later, the questions resumed, and he sighed and let Vers talk.  
  
  
.  
  
  
"Why don't I remember anything?" Vers asks the next day. They were correctly in the library building right next to the training facility, where they mostly lived their lives. The change of pace was a nice touch, he had to admit. Yon-Rogg held the broad, compact book in his hands; an entire history of the language of the Kree. His reading was abruptly stopped, due to Vers constantly bugging him.  
  
  
"I've told you this story." He said, looking up from the pages. Vers was leaning forward from her chair across from him, an entire stack of simple books next to her, seemingly untouched.   
  
  
"Tell it to me again."   
  
  
Yon-Rogg laughs. "Since when do you give me orders?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at her.   
  
  
Checkmate.  
  
  
Vers leaned back, but her eyes were still held on his own. She was expecting him to tell her, again. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. When his eyes returned to her, he noticed her arms were crossed, very similar to in his visions. Her fists were clenched together.   
  
  
"The war will end by the time you even start telling me what happened." She smiled at him. Yon-Rogg felt that smile, deep in his gut. It made his stomach flip and his heart rate speed up; he felt it in his ears. He looked back down at the book to keep his eyes off her.   
  
  
"We were on a simple mission to a planet about three jump points from Hala." He started. He heard her uniform crinkle as she leaned forward again, but Yon-Rogg kept his eyes down at his book.   
  
  
"There was a surprise Skrull ambush. One minute you were with the team, attacking them, and when I turned around for a survey you were no longer there. I then saw a Skrull take you and throw you off of a ledge of a building."  
  
  
He heard Vers shift slightly, most likely due to her trying to remember her past. It was an easily fabricated lie, concussions to the head in pure humans may have mental repercussions, including memory loss.   
  
  
"We took you back on to the ship before the Skrulls could find your unconscious body. We hadn't anticipated such an extreme case of memory loss, and we did all that we could." He continued. Yon-Rogg finally dared to look up at Vers, only to find her staring off somewhere to his left, her whole head turned to a side profile.   
  
  
He finally drank her in. Realizing how her hair seemed to brush her shoulders, how full and plump her lips were, how her eyes were curious and bright. She had potential, Yon-Rogg knew that much about her. In her powers, and her ability to be an extraordinary woman. He felt hot again, like his uniform was too tight, and his heart nearly stopped when she looked back at him.   
  
  
Her lips slightly parted and her eyes blew wider, noticing that he was staring at her. She looked around frantically, almost as if to see if someone was around. She started to move, as if to get up and get closer to him. Yon-Rogg immediately changed his face to that of anger to hide how he was feeling.   
  
  
"Sit back down and study your books." He snapped, shooting her a warning look. Vers shot one back, sitting down with a huff and picked up the first one of the stack.   
  
  
The silence that followed was filled with awkwardness, but Vers kept glancing up at Yon-Rogg. When he did catch her eye occasionally, she glared at him with the most spiteful look she could most likely muster without getting thrown on to the ground. She knew if she went too far that Yon-Rogg would immediately put her down, no matter where they were. He hoped that she knew that at the very least.   
  
  
He noticed she was finally starting to become a person of her own, and not a lap dog to follow him around. It scared Yon-Rogg, soon enough he would have to suppress his urges to take complete control of her.   
  
  
"What made you want to join the Starforce?" Vers asked, and Yon-Rogg groaned.   
  
  
"Can you shut up and read?" He asked, exasperated. She huffed and stood up, walking away from him. He stared at her, watching her uniform crease and bend at her hips. Vers was undeniably beautiful, and if he was failed to notice that, then he truly was blind.   
  
  
He sighed and felt like seeing the Supreme Intelligence once more. He felt like a preacher, begging to his God to forgive him for thinking of sin, and guiding him towards righteousness. However, he believed in no God, and his righteousness was already granted when he joined the Starforce. He had nothing to lose from pursuing her.   
  
  
However, the Supreme Intelligence had told him to stay away from her. Vers was a distraction from the war, a repetitive statement made by the fake in his mind.   
  
  
He stayed within the walls of the library for a while, reading through half of the book before he realized that Vers wasn't coming back. Yon-Rogg shut the book in his lap and grabbed the unread books from Vers's chair. Returning them, he decided to head back to his own quarters for rest. 


End file.
